


The Wrecking Game

by ereveros



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Sehun, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Spanking, Top Jinyoung, like I legit forgot that was a thing whoops, unrealistic stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereveros/pseuds/ereveros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won."<br/>"You cheated."<br/>"When?"<br/>"..I can't remember."</p><p>Jinyoung and Sehun try to wreck each other but things get a bit much for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrecking Game

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut scene SO I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING MKAY?? I was writing a sehun/jinyoung short fic thing and it was meant to be pg I swear but this happened out of nowhere. I've gone over it so many times idk if its good or not like I'm completely desensitized. Anyway, enjoy?

"We should have asked Sehun if he wanted to come."

"Nah."

"He might have wanted to see this! It's been a while since we all went and saw a movie together." Joonmyun's eyes are wide and a little guilty as he looks back from his seat at the front of the car.

"Hyung, I promise Sehun would much rather stay home," Chanyeol repeats.

"You don't know what. Let's quickly call and-"

"Jinyoung-sshi is coming over to the dorm, hyung," Jongdae interrupts. There is an explosion of noise in the car as Chanyeol reaches over to slap Jongdae's head from where it had been resting in attempted sleep on Minseok's shoulder, and Jongdae cries out much louder than needed, setting off Minseok, who shoved him off, and Jongin, who wants to know why it's always so noisy when he wants to nap.

It starts quietening down though, when everyone realises Joonmyun hasn't said a word. The leader has turned back to face the road and Chanyeol can see him worrying at his lip from the rear view mirror.

"Hyung?"

"Are they-" Joonmyun begins, then falters. "Are-"

"They're going to fuck, hyung."

"Jongdae!"

"What? It's God's honest truth and I just want to keep our good leader-hyung informed."

Joonmyun if anything looks less than grateful. "He's not- Sehunnie won't.. get hurt, right?"

Chanyeol snorts and behind him, Jongin echoes the sentiment.

"Sehunnie will be just fine."

 

\--

 

Back at the deserted dorm, the air has thickened with the smell and sound of sex.

"Oh, fuck," Jinyoung moans, face screwed up in pleasure. "Fuck, hyung-"

Sehun laughs, a single breathy exhale as he drops back onto Jinyoung's cock and swivels his hips. His fingers tighten on Jinyoung's shoulders as his throat catches on a moan, head throwing back in ecstasy.

"You're unreal," Jinyoung exhales, eyes fixed on Sehun's neck, strong tendons rippling under soft, pale skin. His gaze drifts down to Sehun's collarbones, where sweat glistens in small hollows, to Sehun's shoulders, broad and strong, to his smooth chest and perfect hips and perfect cock, lying heavy and rosy on a muscular thigh. Somehow the beauty of Sehun far outshines the erotic moment and for several seconds Jinyoung does the impossible and forgets that Sehun is currently fucking himself on his lap, making dirty sounds, legs rubbing on dirty sheets. He just sits silently and in absolute awe, hands resting limply at his sides. Is he even allowed to touch? Probably not, God, the thought borders on some weird kind of blasphemy.

"Hey, jpg."

Jinyoung looks up to meet Sehun's eyes glinting wickedly back at him.

"You gonna do something?" Sehun asks, arching his eyebrow, now, in the middle of sex. _How dare_ \- "Because if I wanted to fuck myself, I'd at least borrow one of Baekhyun's massive-"

Jinyoung growls and lunges, reaching up to grab Sehun's neck and pull him into a searing kiss that goes from tight and controlled to wet and messy, teeth and tongue and spit all mixing together. Withdrawing just enough to breathe heavily into each other's mouths, Jinyoung's looks into Sehun's eyes.

"Don't say another man's name while I'm fucking you."

Sehun smirks down at him. "Cute."

Jinyoung leans back on his own hands, secretly gathering strength in his arms and core, while letting his head hang carelessly back, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Sehun's.

"Yeah," he murmurs. Then all at once he thrusts his hips up with everything he's got, jolting Sehun in the air and someways off his cock before gravity drops him heavily back down.

Sehun shouts long and loud, and his eyes close like he's willing himself not to come right there.

"Real cute."

Visibly collecting himself, Sehun opens his eyes. "Brat. I'm going to wreck you."

"I'm going to wreck _you_."

Neither one knows who moves first, but their mouths meet almost violently, tongues curling around each other and sweeping hard at the other's weak spots. Sehun picks up again on his bouncing, riding Jinyoung's cock with a vengeance, while Jinyoung sets up a steady pace of thrusts, aiming for Sehun's prostrate but knowing full well Sehun keeps shifting him off when he gets close.

Feeling vindictive, Jinyoung's hands wrap around to rest on Sehun's ass and it's almost his own undoing as he groans at the feeling of his palms weighed down by soft _fat_ globes, _amazing, Sehun's ass is fucking amazing_. Jinyoung curls his fingers into it and grabs, wants to see how much of it he can fit into his palms. In his mouth, Sehun mewls, squirming away from his hands and pushing back into them at the same time.

Dragging his own hands down from where they'd rested on Jinyoung's shoulders, Sehun reaches for the other's nipples. He rolls them between his fingers, flicking one and giving the other a hard pinch. He smirks when he feels Jinyoung moan into his mouth, but chokes on a cry of his own when in the next second Jinyoung brings a hand up and slaps his ass in retaliation.

Jinyoung pauses pointedly at his reaction, then does it again, harder. A sharp crack pierces the air and this time they both groan, Sehun at the delicious sting - _so good, fuck_ \- and Jinyoung at the feeling of Sehun's ass jiggling and heating up in his hand. He repeats his slaps again, and then again, while Sehun detaches his mouth from Jinyoung's to lave and suck at his nipples instead. Jinyoung bites his tongue to stop a groan, but this ends up being futile as Sehun tips Jinyoung's head down with a palm to his neck and he's met with the sight of Sehun peering up at him through bright, hooded eyes as he tongues wantonly at Jinyoung's nipple, moaning like a bitch in heat. The wetness of his mouth combined with the silky tightness of his ass clenching around Jinyoung's cock has him turning away to stop himself spilling.

The bed creaks under them as they both get steadily desperate, bodies sliding against each other in a tangle of sweat and skin, the air around them thick with rising moans, wet mouths and slapping skin.

Feeling the onset of a scarily intense orgasm, Sehun clenches his jaw.

 _Right_ , he thinks, shivering from the almost overwhelming sensations. _Time to end this_.

He lets Jinyoung feel his tremors, and upon hearing the triumphant breathless huff skate the top of his head, Sehun throws all his acting talent into a broken cry timed perfectly with Jinyoung's next thrust. "I can't-" he sobs, only half acting at this point because he doesn't know how long they've been going for but the desperation is real. He only has the vague goal of getting Jinyoung to face his ass, because he knows how wrecked he gets over it, but that's about it.

A gentle hand comes around to lift his face and wipe his cheeks and it's only then that Sehun realises he actually is sobbing tears. _Huh_ , he thinks, while Jinyoung gazes at him with gentle eyes. All at once, a rush of sensation crashes over him, delayed and intense, and his body prickles hot with pleasure, concentrated around the points where Jinyoung's skin touches his.

"It's okay, baby," Jinyoung murmurs, and Sehun is about to be pulled down into a lull by the soft rumble of his voice when he catches the small, tiny glint of victory in Jinyoung's eyes.

_He's not baby just yet._

Bowing his head back down so the younger doesn't see his smirk, Sehun sniffles and slowly, meekly, drags himself off Jinyoung's lap, whining when his cock slips out of Sehun's ass. He turns his body around, feeling Jinyoung's eyes following his every move, and as if collapsing under his own weight, Sehun lets himself fall onto his chest, forearms gathered tight under him and ass held high in the air, bare and red in the open. He shivers again and waits, sighing when he feels cool, sweaty hands petting softly at his hole.

"Baby.." Jinyoung breaths, taking in the sight of Sehun presenting himself just for him, all for him. His to hold and love and kiss and fuck and just _wreck_ -

"Please," comes the small voice, tiny and soft and little and helpless and Jinyoung suddenly cannot take anymore. He's won and now he gets his reward.

"I'm coming, baby, I'm here," he hushes, rising on his knees behind Sehun. With a lingering kiss to the small of his back, Jinyoung pushes into Sehun again and nothing has ever felt so good. Jinyoung's hands roam all over the body in front of him, petting and stroking as he builds up his pace and gasping at the pleasure pooling in his abdomen. Ahead, Sehun's little sniffles and whimpers are muffled into the sheets and Jinyoung slows down to tug gently at his neck so Sehun has some breathing space.

"Baby, hey, tilt your head like this, you need to breathe. That's it, good boy. You're so good, baby. Such a good boy for me." Sehun whines in eager response and to reward him, Jinyoung adds some extra force to his next few thrusts, keeping Sehun's hips up and driving them back onto his cock. The force of it shunts Sehun further down the mattress, and he curls his fingers tighter into the sheets. His whimpers gradually turn into a continuous stream of _uh-uh-uh_ s, punctuated by a hitch of breathe every time Jinyoung jabs his prostate.

"Baby.." Jinyoung groans long and drawn out, hips pistoning into Sehun faster and faster so his body is being shaken relentlessly. The forceful movement and rhythm of it is beginning to pull Sehun down again, and it's so nice, to be held down and _fucked_ , and he feels so weak, so light, wants to feel completely powerless..

 _No_ , he forces his head to clarity. He has to win. He isn't baby tonight. He's hyung. Something in him wants to prove that tonight, wants to assert some strength.

There's a reason why he manoeuvred them into this position. He thinks blearily. _Fuck_. It's so difficult to think anything when Jinyoung's cock is pounding this deep into him. Something deep inside him is building up dangerously and he closes his eyes when Jinyoung reaches between his legs and runs a reverent knuckle down his cock. Sehun gasps at the sensation, before reigning in every ounce of control he has. When he remembers, a fleeting shot of glee surges through him at the thought of what he's going to do. He'll make this good for the both of them. _If he could just_..

Clearing his mind and bracing all his strength, Sehun grits his teeth and pushes back hard into Jinyoung. The younger, not expecting it, makes a small sound of surprise before losing his balance and falling back onto his heels. The next sound out of both their mouths is a single cry of absolute pleasure as Sehun lands on Jinyoung's lap, impaling himself back onto the younger's cock.

"What.." Jinyoung reaches a hand out to hold onto the older's hip. Sehun sits himself up straight, spreading his thighs wide to straddle Jinyoung's lap. The mood has changed now, from heavy and drowsy to electric. Sehun feels it firing off in his head and running in currents all along his body, and he exhales at this new well of energy he's found.

"Baby..?" Jinyoung's voice is a little dazed and it's adorable. Twisting his torso around to face the younger, Sehun leans in and kisses Jinyoung slow and deep, licking deep into the others mouth and breathing in through his nose. When they part, a string of saliva stretches between their mouths.

"Not baby," Sehun breathes, keeping his gaze locked on Jinyoung's. Then he turns around, leans forward to plant his hands on the mattress in front of him and arches his back luxuriously, humming. "Mmmm, come on Jinyoungie," he moans, and swivels his hips in a pattern he'd learnt exactly for when he had a cock inside him. Jinyoung's high moan echoes through the empty dorm, accompanied by Sehun's breathless laughter as he repeats the movement, prompting Jinyoung to clutch desperately at his hips.

"Make hyung feel good." Sehun rolls his dancers body, pressing Jinyoung impossibly further into him. He moves his hips in tight circles then wide curves, figure eights and straight up filthy grinding. Then he lifts his hips clean off Jinyoung's thighs, so that just the head of his cock remains inside Sehun's tight, wet heat.

"Gonna be a good dongsaeng, Jinyoung? Huh? Gonna make hyung cum?"

Jinyoung moans in absolute disbelief. Somewhere in his head there is the faint realisation that Sehun tricked him, but he honestly could not care less right now. Sehun's ass is pulling at the head of his cock, begging to take more, and his whines shoot arrows of heat straight into Jinyoung's abdomen. He can feel the coil of tension there tightening unbearably.

"Come on, you're the best dongsaeng, you're so good. So good to me," Sehun coos, dropping back and grinding his ass down then up several times, in quick succession, gasping at the delicious pleasure tugging deep inside him. It's there through the heavy haze of an oncoming orgasm that Jinyoung somehow gathers up the presence of mind to lean back, and thrust as hard as he can into Sehun.

" _Fuuck_ ," Sehun gasps, long and breathless as he chokes on air. In this position, he can feel every inch of Jinyoung's cock press up against him inside, can feel all the force of the younger's thrust pushing through him relentlessly. Two more of those, and he's going to come definitely.

"Cum already, you stubborn brat," he growls, swivelling his hips sharply in frustration.

Jinyoung groans, but his panting mouth curls into a taunting grin. "You first, _hyung_."

And Sehun has had enough, he honestly has. He loves sex, loves Jinyoung and this little game, but his body is starting to shake with more exertion than pleasure, and he's getting tired and impatient, just wants to cum already.

"Oh, yeah?" He mutters lowly. "Not on your life."

He lifts off from the bed with his hands and, straitening his spine, reaches back to grab at his own ass and _squeezes_ , letting the filthiest moan he can manage fall from his lips.

"You fucking-" Jinyoung swears and lets out the groan of a man who finally knows he's lost, and now reaches with both hands to accept defeat. Except Sehun won't let him touch his ass and slaps his hands away when he tries.

"No touching," he breathes. And promptly lifts a hand to bring it back down and spank his own ass, keening in delicious pain. The flesh jiggles thickly and Jinyoung chokes on air, eyes glued as Sehun does it again and again, slapping his own ass harder and harder until he's worked himself up to a mewling, red-faced mess. Jinyoung feels winded. What is even happening right now? How did he get so lucky? The pressure in his balls, built up and mercilessly tamped down until now, has finally reached the point of unbearable. He feels himself sliding in and out of Sehun's ass, hot and wet and so sinfully tight he could cry. He hears Sehun's desperate moans, each dipped in a higher pitch at the end as if Sehun was begging. S _o close, just a little more.._

Jinyoung's groans get harsher, and it's when he looks back down and sees Sehun's hands spreading his reddened cheeks apart to give Jinyoung an explicit view of his bare hole, pink and rubbed raw as it flutters around his width, that Jinyoung finally closes his eyes and explodes in a crest of pure mind-wiping sensation. The weightless, heady feeling stretches on forever and he's only vaguely aware of Sehun falling apart with a last cry as the feeling of Jinyoung's cum spilling hot inside him finally brings him over the edge.

Sehun let's the wave of sharp, cloying pleasure rise in a crescendo and sweep over him finally, _finally_ , his body spasming helplessly in the intensity. He collapses sideways, whimpering as Jinyoung slips out of his ass, then sighing in contentment as he feels Jinyoung's come slowly ooze out of him and run down his thigh.

Side by side, they let their minds come down from a hazy, buzzing euphoria to settle down in mist around them. Their arms find each other and then for the first time that evening, the room falls entirely silent as both men slip into an exhausted drowse.

 

\--

 

"I won," Sehun mumbles against Jinyoung's ear after they'd woken up and cleaned themselves down. The air is less stuffy with a window cracked open, and Jinyoung can feel his sweat cooling on his skin.

"You cheated."

"When?"

"..I can't remember."

Sehun smirks in triumph, leaning in to drag his lips against the corner of Jinyoung's mouth. "Mark of a great fuck."

"Or a drunk fuck," Jinyoung mumbles, mindlessly stroking the skin above Sehun's elbow.

"Are you drunk?" Jinyoung hums, a tired grin pulling at his mouth. "Oh, definitely."

Snorting in derision, Sehun smacks his chest. "That was terrible. I expect such low grade cheesiness from Chanyeol, I don't need it from you."

"Don't say another man's name while I'm-"

"Ah, but you're currently _not_. Brat."

"Dick."

"Maybe later," Sehun hums. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He feels a soft huff of laughter wash against his ear, but haughtily decides to be the mature one and burrows deeper into the blankets, winding his body closer into Sehun's and feeling him do the same. Their skin, soft and sweaty and warm, slides against each other in a way that feels like home. _Yeah_ , Jinyoung thinks, as his mind slips away. _Still unreal_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pls let me know what you think in the comments haha. There might also be a 3some with Jackson in the works but I'm not sure yet. This feels so weird oml I'm literally sitting at school in a practice room and people prob think I'm working on an assignment welp


End file.
